


Oneiromancy

by clockworkArrows



Series: Light of a Thousand Stars [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkArrows/pseuds/clockworkArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a sign blaring in Rhys' mind going, "WELCOME TO HELL, WELCOME TO HELL, WELCOME TO—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneiromancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya/gifts).



Dyno’s breath was hot and heady against his ear, soft moans filling the air as Rhys nipped and kissed up the smooth expanse of his throat. A particularly rough bite dragged a gasp from Dyno’s lips and a twitch of his hips against Rhys, and for a moment Rhys was afraid he’d push him too far, but the hand tangled in his hair told him otherwise, clutching him incessantly closer.

 _More, more,_ he seemed to be saying, and Rhys was willing to give him everything he wanted.

He pressed his body against Dyno’s, covering his lithe form with his broader one, groaning as their hips pressed together in a way that spread delicious pressure across his body. Below him, he could feel Dyno’s breath catching in his throat, heart pounding against his as he rut back against him, matching him move after move and oh god, oh god, it was almost too much for Rhys to take.

Capturing Dyno’s mouth in an almost bruising kiss, he fumbled with the buttons of Dyno’s shirt, dragging his hand down the soft expanse of his chest, delighting in the soft shudders of Dyno’s body as his fingers skittered across sensitive skin. He moved even lower, pressing the palm of his hand against where Dyno needed him most and—

He jolted. His heart pounded against his ribs matching his ragged breathing as he stared at the top of his four-poster bed.

_What was that?_

Rhys looked to his side. The room was empty, all the rest of his dorm mates had left for breakfast leaving him alone to deal with his...little problem. Only the sun, peering past the curtains he’d forgotten to draw closed last night, was witness to his current suffering. And Rhys swore it was mocking him with its brightness.

_What the hell was that?_

He rolled towards the wall, curling to his side and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the incessant heat in his loins but when he closed his eyes, all he could see was the image of Dyno flushed and wanting and grasping at him in his mind and oh god, why, no, stop right there that’s your _best friend_ you’re thinking about. Merlin’s beard. He almost whimpered. This was the worst morning ever.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was almost over by the time Rhys made it down to the Great Hall. A long, cold shower had calmed him down and helped him shove the incident into the furthest corners of his mind. Hopefully that’d be the end of it. The hall was brightly lit, the ceiling blue as the sky had been outside his window, barely a cloud in sight. There was still had a smattering of students milling around, chatting with friends as they finished up their meal or doing some last minute homework. Rhys quickly located Dyno, his white hair making him stick out like a sore thumb amongst all the black robes, even if his head was currently buried in a book. He was sitting at the other end of the Ravenclaw table nearest the teachers and Rhys briskly made the walk to sit down next to his friend.

“Morning, Rhys,” Dyno barely needed to glance up to know who it was.

“Morning,” Rhys yawned as he reached for a muffin from one of the few plates still left on the table. He glanced at Dyno as he took a bite. “How’s the book?”

Dyno hummed, thumbing another page. A strand of hair fell in front of his eyes and he smoothly tucked it back behind his ear with a slender hand, gaze never leaving the page. He was wearing his glasses today.

“It’s alright.” He looked up at Rhys, peering over the top of his glasses. Rhys felt his heart skip a beat. _Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it..._ “It’s for our potions homework that’s due tomorrow.”

“O-Oh…” Crap, he didn’t start yet.

“You didn’t start yet, did you.”

Damn it. Rhys took another bite of his muffin. “No, I was going to start after dinner.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Rhys.”

“Oops.”

Dyno raised an eyebrow at him. Rhys grinned before swallowing his food. “Sorry.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Dyno shook his head, putting his book down as he picked up his flagon of pumpkin juice. “How about your homework for this morning?”

What? Rhys furrowed his brow, what homework? Today was Thursday so that meant...oh no, it was Divination today. He glanced at the staff table. Most of the teachers had already left to prepare for their first classes, and luckily, that included Professor Aredhel. Rhys internally sighed with relief.

“Rhys…” Dyno had noticed his look and frowned, the corners of his mouth turning downward in a way that made an almost-pout —oh god— as he admonished his friend. “You said you wouldn’t forget this time.”

Dyno furrowed his brow and stared at Rhys, taking a good look at his friend for the first time this morning. Rhys tried not to fidget under his gaze. “Are you okay? You’re not as energetic as usual this morning.”

“Oh, um, I’m kinda tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Dyno hummed, mulling over Rhys’ words as he took a sip from his flagon. “You were twitching a bit this morning.”

Rhys was pretty sure that his cheeks would catch on fire any moment now from how heated they got. He quickly grabbed the rest of his muffin and shoved it in his mouth. “Y-Yeah, bad dreams.”

“Manners, Rhys.”

“Sorry.”

Apparently satisfied at his answer, Dyno took another sip of his juice before putting it down. “We better go grab our bags, it’s almost time for class.”

“Aww but I just got here!” Rhys pouted, moving to grab another muffin as Dyno collected his book and stood.

“Shouldn’t have slept in, then.”

Rhys stuck his tongue out. “Should have woken me up, then.”

Dyno rolled his eyes but pushed the side of Rhys’ head with a slight smile. “Really mature. Come on, you can eat while we walk.”

“Fine,” Rhys said as Dyno tugged at his arm. He put the rest of the muffin in his mouth, grabbing another as he moved to stand up.

“How do you eat so many of these?”

“I’m a growing boy.”

“Sure you are.”

 

* * *

 

The unseasonably warm, sweltering heat of the day could be keenly felt once they reached the top of the tower housing the Divination classroom. Although it was always a bit on the warm side here due to the stuffy and cramped nature of the quarters, today was particularly hot even for Rhys. Many of their classmates had shed their robes, desperately trying to cool down before class started.

Dyno in particular looked affected by the heat. He’d removed his robe, like the others, and was sitting somewhat sullenly in his seat beside Rhys. The tie which was always neatly made against his neck was now loosened, and the first button of his shirt was undone, showing off his collarbones whenever he shifted in his seat. He looked decidedly put off as he bent forward to inspect his dream journal, exposing his slender and gently curved neck. Even his hair, which was always immaculately pulled back in his ponytail-bun, was suffering from the heat. Several strands of his hair had fallen out of the bun, and no matter how many times Dyno moved to push them behind his ear, they always fell down to obscure his flushed cheeks. Rhys wondered what it’d be like to brush back his hair and kiss him—

Nope. No. Nuh-uh.

He would not think of Dyno that way. He would not think of how he’d look when he kissed him, his cheeks red, lips wet and parted as he tried to catch his breath, and the way he looked up at him, eyes half lidded and burning with an intense desire that made Rhys’ heart pound and something stir—

Rhys twitched. Dyno looked concerned.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Rhys? You’re sweating.”

“I’m fine, it’s just kinda hot in here.”

The cool press of Dyno’s hand against his forehead made him jolt and he was sure he was red as a tomato now but if he was, Dyno didn’t mention it. Dyno was busy biting his lip, furrowing his brow as he pressed his hand gently against Rhys’ head. “You do feel kind of hot.”

Rhys quickly grabbed his wrist —it fit perfectly in his hands— and leaned back, ending the contact. “I-I’m fine, really!”

Dyno didn’t look convinced but before he could say anything, the door to the classroom opened and in walked Professor Aredhel. Oh no.

Professor Aredhel, also known as Professor Jade Aredhel, also known as Dyno’s intimidating guardian with far too many rumours about her mind-reading and divination abilities for Rhys’ comfort, was the last person Rhys wanted to see right now.

She stared at him.

Rhys quickly let go of Dyno’s wrist.

She turned her attention back to the class, waving her wand to open the few windows that dotted the walls of the room, letting in the sweetest breeze Rhys had ever felt in his life.

“Good morning. I am sure your dreams must be fresh in your minds, if not fresh in your journals, and you are all ready to begin delving into the field of dream interpretation this week. Now, if you will open your books, we shall begin by interpreting your dreams with your partners. You have twenty minutes.”

The classroom filled with chatter as students turned to their friends, thumbing through their Divination textbooks for dream interpretation symbolism as they peered at one another’s books. The occasional burst of laughter could be heard as people read particularly amusing or nonsensical dreams.

Rhys looked down at his journal, which was opened to a perfectly clean, creamy page devoid of any marks except the date messily scrawled at the top.

“Your entry is blank, Mister Shieldheart.”

It took all of Rhys’ willpower not to yelp, but he could not quite keep himself from jumping, his knee from jerking into the top of his desk. He looked up, and met Professor Aredhel’s eyes. She fixed him with a withering stare. He wished he could melt into his seat.

“I...I didn’t remember my dream last night.”

She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes seemed to bore into his and Rhys froze, fighting desperately against his mind screaming at him to look away. But he did not, and several agonising seconds later she looked down at his dream journal, then looked back at him.

“Try to remember it tonight.”

“Yes, Professor Aredhel.”

She moved her attention to Dyno and the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a slight smile when she saw the pages of his journal filled to the brim. “For today, analyse Mister Aredhel’s dream.”

“Yes, Professor Aredhel.”

When she moved onwards to another table to check on the students there, Rhys let out an audible sigh of relief and sank into his chair. His heart was pounding in his ears. It was too early in the morning for this kind of intense scrutiny.

“I thought you said you had bad dreams last night.” Dyno was looking at him now, frowning as knit his eyebrows together as he gave him the most unimpressed look he could muster.

 _Crap._ “U-Uh, yeah I did. I just didn’t remember enough about them to write anything down.” Rhys scratched the back of his head. “You know how dreams can be.”

“I see.” Dyno did not look convinced and Rhys was pretty sure he’d hear about this later but for now, the more pressing matter seemed to be classwork. “Alright here’s my journal, if you want to read it.”

“Okay.”

The rest of the class moved by swiftly, and much to Rhys’ relief, it was time to pack up before he knew it. He shoved his journal and supplies into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder, more than eager to leave the crowded, stuffy room and Professor Aredhel’s unwavering stares. All that was left to do was wait for Dyno to finish packing up his books and then they could go—

“Mister Shieldheart.”

Rhys froze. He looked towards the front of the room to see Professor Aredhel sitting at her desk, looking straight at him.

“If I could have a moment of your time.”

Oh no, what did he do this time? What did she want? Surely...surely she didn’t know...right? Rhys looked at Dyno, eyes wide as he looked at him questioningly, and Dyno gave him a confused look back but otherwise shrugged.

“I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Alright…”

Shouldering his bag, Dyno cast one last concerned look at Rhys before exiting the room. The last few stragglers quickly left the room and then it was just Rhys and Professor Aredhel. He gripped the strap of his bag as he made his way to the front of the room, his footsteps echoing in the tiny chamber before he came to a stop in front of her desk.

“Yes, Professor?” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The silence of the room was almost crushing in its pressure and he was certain she could hear his heart pounding against his ribs as she assayed him from where she sat. Rhys had never felt so small.

“You and Dyno have grown closer these days.”

“Oh,” A sinking feeling settled in the bottom of Rhys’ stomach. Oh god, she knew, didn’t she? He always knew those rumors were true. “Um...yes?”

“He talks a lot about you.”

Rhys was slightly taken aback. “Does he?”

“He does.” She folded her hands. “He is very fond of you.”

“Oh…”

“Did you not know?”

“Um...yes, I did.”

She paused. If anything, her stare become harder. Rhys shifted on his feet under the weight of her piercing green eyes.

“He works hard. Sometimes, too hard. A moment here and there for relaxation is paramount to one's’ well being.” Something flashed in her eyes. “I take it he will continue to be in good hands with you, Mister Shieldheart.”

Rhys was pretty sure there was a thinly veiled threat there. Something along the lines of, if Dyno gets hurt, there is nowhere you can run and hide where I won’t find you. And I will find you.

He gulped. “Yes.”

“Good.”

The conversation seemed to be at an end here and so Rhys quickly muttered his farewells before all but running for the door. Rhys could feel her gaze on his back until the door clicked closed behind him. He let out a shaky breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. It was way too early in the morning for this.

“Was it about the homework?” True to his word, Dyno had been waiting patiently outside the door. He glanced at Rhys in concern as Rhys attempted to catch his breath.

“Uh...no, no it wasn’t.”

The two quickly fell into step with one another as they made their way down the tower for their next class.

“What was it about, then?”

Adjusting the strap of his bag, Rhys glanced at Dyno who was looking at him curiously. “You, actually.”

Dyno blinked. “Me?”

“Yep.” He grinned. “She wanted to make sure you’re happy and healthy, as always.”

Dyno scowled, ducking his head as his face turned slightly red. He gripped his bag strap, muttering, “She doesn’t have to worry about me all the time.”

“Aww, it’s cute that she cares.”

“Shut it.” Dyno smacked him on the arm, but there was no real force behind the blow. Rhys laughed and after another glare at him, Dyno chuckled as well. The two spent the rest of their walk to Transfiguration in amiable silence, and Rhys relaxed as they walked down the last flight of stairs to their classroom. Things would be alright after all.

“By the way, you’re going to tell me what you really dreamt of last night.”

Rhys almost fell down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner.


End file.
